


Windmill

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip confronts Camille after hearing rumors about her and Aaron
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Windmill

“So word around the windmill is that you and Aaron have been going out for dinner and drinks lately?”Phillip asked Camille 

“He’s a good friend that’s all there is to it”Camille reassured him 

“Look if you two want to see each other again then that’s your business”Phillip responds 

“Don’t intervene then”Camille gazed up at him 

“You’re not denying anything?”Phillip’s brow rose lightly 

“There’s nothing to deny”Camille once again defended her close relationship with her ex husband 

“I can’t speak on the status of what’s going on between you two but I’m just looking out for you”Phillip said out of pure concern 

“I appreciate you being worried but there’s nothing to worry about”Camille says to her longtime friend


End file.
